


New Years Woes

by merpiplier



Series: Pick Me Up ;) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor likes all animals fuzzy and soft lbr, Connor likes cats, Fluff, Gavin is lonely and grumpy, Gavin talks to his cat, M/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: Gavin tuned off the TV, throwing the remote down and frowning down to the table. Meeps mewed quietly for once, trotting over to him, playing with his hands where they were dangling between his legs. He huffed, scooping her up to give her the attention he was craving right now.“Maybe I should be better, Meeps...” Gavin muttered, scratching behind her ears and watching as her eyes squinted in appreciation. “Be less of an asshole. Maybe then I wouldn't be alone.”---Set Before Pick-Me-Up





	New Years Woes

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my computer forever, mostly because I was debating if I should add more or not. I have another chapter ready for Connor's first time at Gavin's apartment that just need some more tweaking, and have planned Halloween and Christmas specials, along with meeting the family and eventually something with a proposal. If anyone has any prompts for anything specific you can go ahead and comment and I can see if I can fit it in with the rest. :)

 

**_December 31 st, 2038 [10:43:39 PM]_ **

 

Gavin sighed, staring out over the balcony of his apartment, cigarette smoke curling through the freezing air almost elegantly.

 

The image of Connor walking back into the station had Gavin... Fuck. He didn't know.

 

Gavin didn't understand.

 

Anytime before that, Connor tried to avoid him, but his first day back, the first fucking minute Connor's back, he walked right up to Gavin and he fucking... apologized.

 

Gavin just... didn't fucking get it.

 

He brought his cigarette up to his lips and inhaled, letting the smoke leave his lips in a lazy exhale.

 

He didn't get what made him apologize either. Not that it was much of one. Gavin stopping by Connor's desk on his way out and muttering a pathetic, quiet 'Sorry' before basically sprinting out of the doors barely counted.

 

What made him even try, though?

 

Connor had said his apology and fucked off for the rest of the day, not even glancing Gavin's way as the detective seethed.

 

So why the fuck did Gavin do that?

 

Maybe you want to be a better person for once?

 

Gavin glared down at the snowy ground.

 

Why couldn't Connor have just stayed gone? He figured with the whole free will thing he'd do whatever he wanted, not go back to his old job like nothing had changed.

 

Whatever. Not Gavin's business. He snubbed the cigarette into the railing, cleaning up the residue left with the snow, and headed back inside.

 

He flicked on the TV only to grimace when the first thing to pop up was the news, broadcasting the festivities for New Years Eve, as if everything hadn't been one giant shit show in the last month. First thing he saw was a couple, hanging off of each other, rushing behind the anchorman laughing and smiling and looking so sickeningly happy.

 

Fuck.

 

Gavin tuned off the TV, throwing the remote down and frowning down to the table. Meeps mewed quietly for once, trotting over to him, playing with his hands where they were dangling between his legs. He huffed, scooping her up to give her the attention he was craving right now.

 

“Maybe I should be better, Meeps...” Gavin muttered, scratching behind her ears and watching as her eyes squinted in appreciation. “Be less of an asshole. Maybe then I wouldn't be alone.”

 

She blinked at him, swatting at his hand with a playful chatter, dragging his hand down to nibble on his fingertips.

 

God. It was like she knew how shitty he felt. He rubbed at her chin with his thumb, smiling. “Love you, too, Meeps.”

 

She just purred, butting her head against his hands and finally curling up into his lap. Gavin sighed, dropping his head back to the couch to stare up at the ceiling. He could hear a party somewhere down below him, probably filled with more couples celebrating the New Year.

 

Maybe... I should try. Gavin narrowed his eyes to the ceiling. Stop being a bitter asshole. Not like it's getting me anywhere.

 

With that thought in mind, Gavin closed his eyes, Maple's rumbling purr and the thumping bass of music lulling him to sleep.

 

 

 

**_January 1 st, 2039 [6:03:20 AM]_ **

 

Gavin walked in to the bullpen, trying his best not to sneer at everyone in view. His neck was fucking killing him.

 

He rubbed along the stiff pain there, bringing his coffee up to his lips when he noticed Connor sitting at his desk, Anderson nowhere in sight yet. His eyes were closed, the light at his temple pulsing a gentle blue color. Could Android's sleep? Was that what this was?

 

Gavin placed his drink on his desk and sat down, staring over at Connor for a while.

 

Okay. Gavin thought, I'll bite.

 

“Hey, Tinman.” Nothing. Gavin frowned, nudging Connor. “Asshole, say something.”

 

He didn't respond, light still pulsing gently, it almost looked like his eyes were fluttering about behind his lids, like he was dreaming of something. Gavin grumbled. Whatever. Why should he care? Connor could deal with Fowler telling him off for sleeping in the office.

 

Five minutes later, Connor was still sleeping. Gavin cursed himself as he walked across the bullpen, poking at Connor again. “Fucking wake the fuck up, prick.”

 

Was there a magic word to get him to wake up?

 

“Connor.”

 

The blue light cycled through to it's usual bright glow, brown eyes fluttering open.

 

Connor looked confused for a couple seconds, before he looked up to Gavin and looked doubly confused.

 

“Detective Reed?”

 

Gavin grumbled as Connor's rougher than usual voice had his insides doing flips. “Why the fuck you sleeping here?”

 

Connor blinked once, then straightened up. “Oh.” He said, simply. Gavin glared. “I must've entered sleep mode while I was finishing our excess reports last night.” Connor nodded. “I apologize, Detective. Thank you for waking me.”

 

“Whatever.” Gavin grumbled, not finding the energy to spit out an insult and skulking back to his desk.

 

Why the shit did he do that?

 

_Stop being a bitter asshole._

 

Right.

 

Well, kind of succeeded.

 

 

Later in the day, near the end of Gavin's shift, Connor came up to his desk, hands in front of him fiddling with a quarter as he spoke. “I'd like to thank you again for waking me, Detective. I wouldn't want to appear unprofessional.”

 

Gavin glanced to his feet propped up on his desk. He wasn't sure if that was a remark about his own professionalism or not. “Yeah, whatever.”

 

Connor nodded, and... that should've been the end of the conversation. But for some reason Gavin kept speaking.

 

“So, hey, do you have anywhere to stay? Or do you just stay here all night?”

 

Connor blinked, seemingly surprised. For good reason. Gavin was actually... being somewhat civil. “Yes, I live with Hank. Last night I was just overwhelmed from my return and trying to finish up all of our reports that I accidentally entered sleep mode and didn't return home.”

 

Gavin nodded. Of course. That would make sense. Now that Gavin's curiosity has been sated he can finish up his work and then go home.

 

Connor hovered nearby for a couple seconds more before he nodded, wishing Gavin a good night, before he left with Anderson.

 

The Detective watched them leave, glaring much less than usual when watching them. He frowned, settling back into his paperwork.

 

 

 

_**January 2 nd, 2039 [5:28:10 AM]** _

 

Connor was already at his own desk, hand plastic white as he pressed it to his terminal, eyes closed and LED circling yellow.

 

Gavin grumbled, passing through the bullpen straight for the break room. He needed coffee, especially with Connor and himself being the only one's in so far.

 

Why the hell had Gavin even come in so early?

 

He didn't sleep all night, Meeps was yowling all through out the night, mostly because she wanted attention. Gavin really needed to stop spoiling her. He also should probably just force himself into bed early, maybe take some melatonin or something. Not drink as much coffee all day.

 

Maybe if he did that, he and Connor wouldn't be the only one's in the bullpen now.

 

Gavin blinked sluggishly as he watched the coffee slosh into his mug, not even thinking about adding sugar, at least until he took a sip and his face scrunched up. Bleh.

 

“Detective?”

 

Gavin jumped, cursing as some coffee sloshed over the top of his mug onto his hand. “Fuck!” He washed the burn under cold water, turning toward the door where Connor was peaking in, an apologetic look on his face.

 

“I apologize, Detective. I didn't mean to startle you.” He straightened up. “I simply was curious as to why you were here so early.”

 

Gavin grumbled, grimacing as ice cold water washed over his pink skin. He didn't look toward Connor. He had to make sure his hand was okay, after all.

 

“Couldn't sleep.”

 

Why'd he say that?

 

“My cat kept me up.”

 

Why was he still talking?

 

He opened his mouth to say more. He didn't know what, his brain was not communicating properly with his mouth at the moment, so he was relieved when Connor interrupted him.

 

“A siamese, correct?”

 

Gavin blinked, turning to look at Connor.

 

“Yeah, how'd you know that?”

 

Connor shrugged, walking further into the break room. “You have fur on your jeans and jacket.” He smiled softly. “I've never met a cat, before. They look like pretty animals.”

 

Gavin stared for a while, before his mouth ran away from him again, this time employing his arms and hands along with it's traitorous ways. “I can show you a picture of her, if you want?”

 

Connor absolutely lit up and... wow. Okay. If Gavin had any doubts of Connor's deviancy, that right there would've dashed them. Because Connor looked honest-to-god excited. He moved closer to Gavin, then grinned and cooed when Gavin pulled up a picture of Meeps.

 

“What's her name? She's so cute. She looks so soft.” Connor gushed.

 

Gavin swallowed, focusing on the picture instead of Connor. “Maple. I call her Meeps. She, uh... It's kind of the sound she makes when she's happy, these little cut off meows, like a 'meep' sound.” Gavin pulled up a video, one of the few times he'd caught her on video not screaming. Curled up in his lap, scratching gently at her chin, her purring mixed together with tiny little mews.

 

Connor looked like he absolutely melted, his LED shifting from blue to yellow as he grinned. He looked so happy it was ridiculous.

 

“She looks like such a good girl...” Connor whispered, like he thought if he spoke any louder he'd scare the video away.

 

Gavin chuckled, settling his phone into Connor's hands so the android could watch to his heart's content. “She is, when she's not complaining over not getting enough attention or sees a bottom to her food bowl.”

 

Connor grinned, watching through the video once more, long enough for Gavin to doctor up his coffee, and handed the phone back. He still looked happy and warm and shit. Gavin had to bite on the inside of his cheek to stop from beaming along with the android. “Thank you, Detective Reed. I'd like to meet her in person sometime.”

 

Gavin shrugged, sipping his coffee and starting out of the break room. “Maybe. Someday, maybe.”

 

That seemed to be good enough for Connor, who followed Gavin out of the break room over to his own desk.

 

That was... weird, but... Gavin made a face at his terminal. So what, they bonded over cats. It wasn't like they were going to be best friends or anything.

 

 

 

_**January 29 th, 2039 [8:12:40 AM]** _

 

“Are you finished, Gavin?”

 

Gavin looked up, seeing Connor passing by, an empty cup in his hand, his other resting on the empty mug on Gavin's desk. Gavin blinked slowly then nodded, unsure why Connor was going about tidying up. “Uh, you don't have to...”

 

Connor just smiled, and fuck, Gavin had really gotten to like Connor's smile in the last month, now that he'd been on the receiving end of it a couple times.

 

They were on... sort of speaking terms. They'd greet each other every day, and chat a little bit before their respective breaks. They really only spoke to each other when it was just the two of them in the bullpen together, and even then, it was about Maple and Sumo, their pets. Normal stuff, stuff normal co workers talked about.

 

Yet, every time Gavin would talk about some new trouble that Maple had gotten into, Connor would flash him this great, warming smile. The kind that felt like it melted every inch of Gavin's icy, hard soul.

 

“I want to.” Connor insisted, plucking the mug up and away before Gavin could protest more. “Besides, I'm on my way to make Hank another cup. It's more efficient.”

 

Suppose I can't argue with that. Gavin nodded slowly, then tried a friendly smile. “Thanks, Connor.”

 

Connor nodded. “You're welcome, Gavin. Be right back.”

 

With that, Connor was walking off to the break room, and Gavin settled into his work, gratefully taking the full, hot cup Connor brought back and taking a sip. Damn... It was nearly perfect. Maybe could use a touch more sugar but otherwise...

 

Gavin took a bigger gulp, humming in appreciation, not noticing the calculating eyes from across the bullpen lingering on him for a second, or the sound of Anderson fighting to get Connor's attention.

 

 


End file.
